The Norns
by Marina4
Summary: A little twist on normal Marauders stories. That's all I can say! :)
1. Prologue

The Norns By Marina A/N: This is my first fanfiction, and it has taken me ages to figure out. I just have to warn you: I very rarely stick to a plot, but hopefully, this story would be good. Or at least mediocre. Oh, and you might think my spelling's a bit funny. Most of it probably isn't, cos I'm British (Rule Brittania, Brittania rules the waves! Brittania shall never be slaves!), but there might just be the occasional genuine mistake. Disclaimer: Everything that you recognise from the books belongs to Jo. Stuff- besides the three Norns, which belong to Viking legends- which you don't recognise from the books- or anything- belong to yours truly.  
  
On with the show.  
  
Prologue (Towards the end of the tenth century, AD)  
  
The three sisters were growing tired. Urd, Verdandi and Skuld were getting weary, and were planning to go to rest. Let the people rule their own lives. They were growing tired of forever weaving fate. But one day, it would all start to unravel, and hell would break loose. Fate would unravel itself from their careful stitching.  
  
They didn't care, really. Not anymore. Skuld never had cared; all she had ever cared about was herself. They were growing older, slowly, little by little, wrinkles were creeping over their faces. The other gods were growing older and more exhausted, just as the mortal Vikings below on Midgard, their once-faithful followers, were beginning to get tired of their Pagan beliefs. Christianity was spreading through them, like the wrinkles on the god's once beautiful and youthful faces.  
  
The three Norns had throbbing fingers; the needles had not been kind to them. They struggled as they embroidered one last tapestry. They knew they would not be able to finish it just yet. They didn't know if they ever would. This tapestry would be their last masterpiece, and they knew. It would determine one thing in the far, far away future, but they didn't know when. Their knowledge was starting to fade from them, and their bodies became wrinkled and crumpled.  
  
Urd was the oldest. Her neck was always straining to look over her shoulder at the past. Suddenly, she could take no more. She dropped her sewing needles to the floor, and fell into a deep sleep. Verdandi was the youngest, but hadn't noticed what had happened, for she was growing weak and blind, and could no longer perceive as much as she had once. She was the Norn of the Here-and-Now. Skuld had known that Urd was to die, but in advance, for she was the Norn of the future, but she didn't care. Urd was in her precious past now. She was to busy preparing herself for the time, when she, too, would drop into a sleep like Urd. She seized thinking and working, and she too fell asleep. Again, Verdandi didn't notice. She could only see herself dropping the needles, then no more. The other gods had fallen as soon as she had fallen, who at that moment, they had all knew that no one needed or wanted or believed in them. But they weren't quite dead. They'd had enough magic to live for a long, long time, and had just simply fallen asleep. They didn't know who or when they would wake, but they knew that one day, they would awaken. 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: To tell you lot the truth, I already started writing this chapter before I wrote the prologue, which is why it's here so quick. At least I hope it is. Well, enjoy. Oh, and The Hat's song's not the best. I hate making things rhyme. Did you hear? JK Rowling is going to finish book 5, which is apparently longer than GOF, in about 5 months, roughly. Woohoo!  
  
Dislaimer: The Norn's aren't in this chappy, so I won't mention them, but all the Marauders and those guys who you recognise from the books all belong to my idol, JK. The few who are totally original, belong to yours truly.  
  
THE BEGINNING.  
  
Remus Lupin stepped gingerly onto the train. He was nervous, and he had good reason to be. It was his first day at school, at Hogwarts. But there was something deeper than the panic of going somewhere new. He searched through the train, going through carriages that were full of happy, chattering, gossiping people making or meeting up with friends. He wished he could be just.more like them. So, he continued going down the carriages, until he got to the last carriage. But it was not empty.  
  
A pair of extremely green eyes glowed up at him. They were pretty, and had a strange, eerie glow about them. The eyes belonged to a pretty girl, his age, with auburn hair, which hung limply down her tiny waist.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily Evans," the girl said, reaching out a hand to shake. Remus took it somewhat nervously.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin," he replied, and smiled nervously. A quick flicker going across his face. Lily noticed he had sandy brown hair, and brown, caring eyes. She took to him at once. There's was something about him that made him nervous, as if he wasn't used to meeting over people.  
  
"I'm a muggle, I didn't know I was a witch, or about Hogwarts," Lily added.  
  
After a while, two boys and one girl came along. One boy was taller, with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. He had black hair, and was laughing with the other boy, who also had black hair, which looked as though it needed a brush, and brown eyes framed by glasses. The girl looked cross. She had light brown hair, and grey eyes.  
  
Lily and Remus introduced themselves. Then, the two boys and the girl introduced themselves.  
  
"I'm Sirius," The boy with the Cheshire cat grin announced proudly. "Sirius L. Black the third."  
  
"I'm James Potter," the boy who looked as if he needed to brush his hair, introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Rose, and would you guess, I'm this idiot's step-sister?" Rose nudged Sirius, who was still smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
  
They all sat down, and started talking about basically nothing in particular, soon they were once again interrupted, this time by two blonde twin sisters, who were introduced as Daisy and Iris. Then there was another interruption, where a girl called Rainbow walked in. So the small group chatted and ate their sweets when the trolley lady came in. They talked about the houses, and James, Sirius, Rose, Remus, the twins all wanted to be in Gryffindor. Lily felt left out, because she had no idea what they were talking about. Rainbow wanted to be in Ravenclaw.  
  
They finally got to Hogwarts, just as dusk was settling. It wasn't yet pitch black, but it was still getting dark. The little group from the end carriage got out together, and followed a lantern, which belonged to a huge, wild-looking man with beetle-black warm eyes. Hagrid. Lily was cold, and shivering, rubbed her hands together. She looked up at the impressive stone silhouette framed against the sky. It was amazing. Behind her was a tall, forest which stretched for miles, and beyond that, tall, grey peaks of mountains. They followed the man, until they got into boats where they sailed a calm lake to the school, then into a dark, empty chamber.  
  
There was a strict woman there, with an emerald cloak, and not one hair out of place. Her stern face was youthful and her expression didn't suit it at all, or her face didn't suit her personality or expression. She bade them come follow her into a tall hall, after explaining the four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They followed her, and Lily sensed the nervousness and tension in the air, and knew she was not alone. Even James and Sirius weren't smiling now, but were looking just as scared as everyone else.  
  
The great oak doors opened, and Rainbow followed the long line of strangers into the bigger hall, which had thousands more faces swimming around her, and she didn't have the faintest idea where she was. She felt like an outsider. She felt as if the whole hall was looking straight at her, rather than the whole long line of straggling first years. They finally got to the front where the teachers could face them. Then there was a stool, and a hat.  
  
Sirius looked at the old hat, and couldn't help but snigger, despite his anxiety. It was a battered old hat, but suddenly, with a jolt of surprise it started singing:  
  
"I'm an old hat, Some would say, 'What's so important about that?' But I'm here, To test you all today, To see which house you fit in with, In Ravenclaw, Where the clever live, Or in Slytherin, Where the determined and cunning Are favoured. Or in Hufflepuff, Where the loyal and hardworking Are welcome, Or Gryffindor, Where the brave and chivalrous Are never cast aside. So try me on! And I'll tell you Where you belong!"  
  
James relaxed a bit, then suddenly realised that he'd look a royal plonker, if he had to wear that hat. He tensed once more, wondering if there was another way. He decided he'd act like he didn't care. Like his father said: "Hold yer head up high, son!"  
  
Sirius was the first to be called up out of the little group. "Gryffindor!" "Daisy Daffodilla." "Gryffindor!" "Iris Daffodilla!" "Gryffindor!" Then there was Rose: "Rosalind Edwinson." "Gryffindor." Then, Lily: "Lily Evans!" "Gryffindor!" Then Remus: "Remus Lupin!" "Gryffindor!" "Rainbow Pfegh." (A/N: 'Pf' is a German pronunciation. I can say it as in PFERD for horse, but I don't know how to write it in a phonetic way for you to read. If you can't pronounce it, I'd call it: wheelbarrer, cos that's what I say if I can't pronounce something! So while you're reading this, you've learnt the quick way of saying something you can't read, and also the word for horse in German.) Finally, James: "James Potter!" "Gryffindor!"  
  
Sirius, Daisy, Iris, Rose, Lily, James and Remus sat down at the Gryffindor table, while Rainbow made her way towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
They ate their way through the feast, till they were fed and watered, then they followed a Prefect to their Common Room. A Fat Lady in a pink silk dress, sat in her portrait proudly.  
  
"Password?" She asked the Prefect.  
  
"Abra Kadabra!" She replied, and the Fat Lady swung forwards. The girls and boys separated and went to their separate dormitories. Lily was exhausted and fell asleep while the twins and Rose whispered about their day. 


End file.
